Envisage 2
by BabyPrin
Summary: More often than not, there is no changing the path that fate dictates one to take. The princesses must do what is expected from them. But will the turtles just accept their losses or will they challenge destiny... and win? LxOC, RxOC, DxOC, MxOC
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**

Under normal circumstances, I would have not posted this just yet. Even though I already have the storyline, I would have been a lot more comfortable putting this up after I've got the other chapters started on and/or finished for continuity purposes.

:sigh:

Here's hoping it doesn't take me too long to figure this out…

PS Entitled ENVISAGE 2 not only because I'm lazy, but because the story's once again going to unfold on that note

* * *

**Prologue**

It was meant to be a festive night.

Not one of mourning.

How ironic that the revelation came on the day of the princesses hatching.

"No! I do not believe that!" the usually composed queen shrieked as her body shook, overwhelmed with both anguish and resentment.

The king reached out to wrap his mate in an embrace and tried to console her. His mind raced with possible retorts but he knew that none of them will succeed. He was a turtle of the sciences but even he believed in the existence of other forces.

As every Shellri-Lan did.

It was part of their way of life.

"Are you certain?" he asked, questioning the very group that watched over them.

"Adlar, the vision is unmistakable." One said, his voice firm but rueful. "A few suns from now, you will see the proof for yourselves."

The second spoke. "Upon their twenty-fifth cycle, your daughters will battle great evil; the same darkness that our ancestors have sought to destroy for eons."

"They will succeed where many have failed but..." another continued then stopped.

"There has to be something!" the queen exclaimed as she pulled away from her husband's hold. She approached one of the four hooded turtles and pleaded. "Anything, that says that they will not perish."

"We stand by what has been shown to us." The fourth answered as he lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, Basilia, but there is nothing that we can do."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I know I could do better, but I had to finish it! I need to move on and make the next chapters.

WARNING! This is a long chapter… longer than my usual. And it's a little sketchy, in my own personal opinion.

It's 2:30 a.m. and I'm really out of it now.

Some encouragement would be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

This wasn't the first time that they were teleported to some distant planet.

But this, by far, was the most comfortable.

No tingling sensation.

No nauseating feeling.

No fretting that they left behind a body part.

"Wow." Donatello, the known techno geek of the bunch, gushed as he looked at the circular, elevated platform that they were on. "So this is what their transporter looks like… a lot less bulky than what the Utroms built."

Raphael was the first to step down the machine and looked around the brightly lit room. "We're the only ones here." He declared. "This teleport-thing must be remote controlled or something."

"Teleportation Chamber." Don said.

"Whatever. So, where's the welcoming committee?"

"Be patient, my son." Splinter said to Raph, as he looked around himself. "I'm sure that they are around."

Michelangelo reached out to tap their eldest brother on the shoulder. "Uhm, Leo, we're being eye-balled."

"Mikey, this isn't the time --"

"No, seriously, there's this huge eye looking at us right now."

And true enough, there it was: a massive electronic eyeball staring intently at them.

And if that wasn't odd enough, it appeared to be floating in mid-air.

It blinked several times before moving towards them. It first approached the youngest of the group, stared at him then looked him over, doing a downward-upward sweep.

"Donny, what's it doing?"

"It's seems to be scanning you." He answered as the eyeball glided to him and did the same.

When it approached the third turtle, it was not received as calmly.

"I don't want any stinkin' contraption giving me the eyeball." The hot-headed Raphael said, threatening the machine with his sai.

"Raph, I don't think the girls would want us to break anything while we're here." Leonardo said reaching out to lower his brother's hand.

"What did we tell you about scrutinizing our guests?"

Splinter and the turtles shifted their attention to the source of the voice and found themselves being observed by a striking, middle-aged female turtle.

She was donned in a crisp, white robe that was held in place with a gold cord. Resting on her forehead was an intricately designed platinum tiara studded with several sparkling multi-colored diamonds.

"Your highness." The eyeball acknowledged as it turned and hovered to her side. "It is protocol for me to do so. Any outsider may prove to be dangerous. Upon initial inspection, I have found that they carry weapons and make no attempt to conceal them."

"They don't appear hostile even with the armaments." She countered. "Besides, my daughters trust them and I trust my daughters' judgment in character."

"She's the queen?" Donatello asked his brothers, although already knowing the answer.

"She sure looks like it." Leonardo whispered back.

"Now we know where the girls got their good looks from." Raphael commented as quietly as he could.

"Oh, yeah, definitely." Michelangelo said as he nodded his head.

Splinter cleared his throat and gave his sons an exasperated look. "Maybe I should have focused more on teaching you manners." He scolded, his voice low.

"Welcome to Shellri-La." the queen greeted, as she approached the group with the mechanical eye close beside her. "I am Basilia. She offered them a warm smile that reached her hazel-brown eyes. "And this is Jervaise, our most trusted, yet unduly protective companion."

"Thank you for having us, your highness." Splinter said as he bowed. Out of the corner of his eye, he was relieved to see that his sons have followed his gesture.

"Oh, please. No formalities." She said as she stepped closer. "You are Master Splinter; these fine young turtles' father?"

The humanoid rodent arched an incredulous eyebrow. "You flatter them so, your highness."

"Basilia." She corrected. "My daughters have been sharing interesting tales about your family." She smiled once again before turning her attention to the turtles.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Mikey-angelo, am I correct?"

Snickers erupted from the three older turtles.

"Michelangelo." Splinter told her, holding back a chuckle himself.

The queen laughed. "Mishelle refers to him as such that I assumed it was his actual name." She shifted her attention once again, this time, behind the group, as if searching for something. "I was told that you have human friends joining you?"

"They extend their regrets." Leo said. "They are expected at a family reunion."

"My queen," Jervaise interrupted, "I believe that it is time for us to present our visitors to the king."

"Of course." She answered, rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry for keeping you in this stuffy room." She motioned for the group to follow her. "I shall take you to my mate. He looks forward to meeting you as well. Not even he was spared of the animated tales our daughters shared after their stay with you."

Splinter shot his sons a worried glance and was not at all surprised when it was met with sheepish grins. He groaned quietly and blurted out, "I just hope that your daughters didn't tell you _everything_."

* * *

They were guided through maze-like corridors made of a combination of solid stone and metal tastefully decorated with various artwork and tapestries. From the variation of the pieces, the turtles concluded that they were mementos from trips made on different planets. Some of them even looked familiar.

"That is not indigenous to Earth." Jervaise said after Leonardo pointed to a miniature stone carving that looked like the large _Moai _that made Easter Island famous.

"So aliens did make those statues!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"No, the humans did." Jervaise explained. "But they were taught how to make them."

"Whoa."

"You seem surprised." Basilia commented. "Different alien races have long observed and visited your planet. We know for a fact that there were those who have witnessed the birth of your solar system."

"Wait, you mean there were already technologically advanced life forms roaming the universe even before the Earth was formed?" Donatello asked, amazed.

"Yes, the human race has not been around for very long as compared to other planetary civilizations."

"Double whoa."

The queen stopped in front of a towering double-paneled door. Without touching them, the doors slowly opened.

Splinter and the turtles gushed for the nth time since they arrived.

They stepped inside, following Basilia, but their pace slowed-down as they felt intimidated by the sheer size of the area. The tip of the entryway's arch was only half of the height of the room. Colossal pillars held up the high ceiling adorned with a number of crystal light fixtures.

"This is the throne room." Jervaise said as he moved in front of them. "Guests are commonly brought through the main entrance when presented to the Royal Family. Notice that you have entered through the side. No outsider has ever been given that privilege." Having said that, Jervaise turned and drifted to Basilia's side once again, leaving Splinter and the turtles to continue their ocular of the space.

"Hey, the queen's just standing there." Raphael said, realizing that their hostess had positioned herself a few feet away, her back facing them, watching and waiting.

They followed her gaze and only then did they notice the turtleoid King seated on his throne, conversing with what appeared to be a blue-skinned life form on a projected view screen in front of him.

"I am pleased to know that you find our contribution helpful, Tego." They heard him say. "I am certain that it will reinforce the weir's capacity; considerably increasing the efficiency of both its power consumption and distribution."

"Yes, Adlar. We are very much grateful for your decision to extend this technology to us. It has brought great relief to our planet."

"I am pleased to hear that."

"My council and I have discussed possible ways to repay our debt..."

Adlar waved his hand to stop him from continuing. "Tego, I have already told you that you do not owe us anything. We only ask that you care for the knowledge that we have imparted to you. We have elected to aid you because we believe that you will not use our technology for malicious intent."

"I am honored that you think so highly of us. You have my word that we will not disappoint you, Adlar." He answered, bowing. "Please extend my greetings to your mate and your daughters. We look forward to your next visit."

"We look forward to that as well." Adlar replied, nodding his head once.

He reached for a button located on the armrest of his throne and the screen faded into nothing.

"I have always enjoyed watching you exchange pleasantries with other royals."

He looked up and found himself under the amused scrutiny of his queen.

"And here I thought that you took pleasure in watching me squirm under more confrontational exchanges." He quipped, standing up and walking towards her.

She opened her arms to him and he gladly accepted the embrace; his brownish, tawny skin a contrast to her asparagus tint.

"Ahem."

"Jay," he began, addressing the eyeball. "I have been very busy. It is almost time for sleep and I have not had the luxury of holding my mate since we woke with the sun." Adlar grumbled, burying his face in Basilia's neck which made her giggle.

"The princesses' guests have arrived, your majesty. And they're already in your presence."

Adlar straightened himself and craned his neck to look beyond his mechanical servant.

"You did not tell me that you had already brought them here." He said to Basilia.

"You did not ask." She answered, smiling.

He shook his head in defeat and planted a kiss on her nose before completely pulling away from her. "There is no winning with you."

He took long strides towards the group, his own white robe flapping about him. The crown on his head was simpler in design but definitely not any less impressive. The platinum headgear had a gold trim and garnished with fewer yet larger, multi-colored gems.

"Welcome." He greeted. "My apologies for not seeing to your teleportation as I had other engagements to attend to."

"Of course we understand, Your Majesty." Splinter said, bowing to once again show his respect to the ruler.

"We've already had this conversation before, Master Splinter. 'Adlar' will suffice." He said. "It is good to finally have your selves here."

"Again, we are appreciative of your invitation."

"It is the least we can do for the hospitality you have extended to my daughters." He said. "And we can't thank you enough for fending-off the bounty hunters that threatened my daughters' safety."

"Yeah, like they even needed us to protect them."

WHACK

"Owwwww."

"Mikey…" Raphael warned.

"What ever happened to the bounty hunters?" Donatello asked.

"Are they here on Shellri-La?" Leonardo added, quite curious himself.

"We don't have prisons." Jervaise answered for the royals. "We have no need for them."

"They have been returned to their home planets to pay for their misdeeds." Adlar said. "I believe my daughters told you that they were sent here first?"

The turtles nodded.

"Memory manipulation. They will never recall seeing our daughters in their human forms, among other things." Adlar stated simply.

"Triple whoa."

"You must understand that we do what we can to protect our well-being. A number of our technologies are already out there. However, we intend to keep a few to ourselves; the projection bracelets being one of them. It gives us that freedom to interact with other civilizations without jeopardizing our safety."

"So I suggest that you act accordingly around the princesses." Jervaise suddenly said as he floated closer to the group of young males. "We have ways of hurting you."

"Jervaise! You give your word that you would behave." Basilia scolded.

It turned to face her. "Your highness, I am behaving."

"We are going to have another talk after this." The queen said, shaking her head.

"You must excuse him." Adlar said. "Jay has this tendency to be rather protective."

"So we were told." Splinter said.

"Where are they anyway?" Michelangelo asked, looking around the room. "The girls, I mean. I know it's only been a week since they've returned here …"

The worried expression that crossed the queen's face did not go unnoticed by Splinter and the turtles.

"They are in training." Adlar said, looking away.

"So, they'll be back soon, right?"

"We, don't know." Basilia replied, lowering her gaze. "They haven't been home for several suns now."

The turtles exchanged glances and were about to retort when the sound of the main doors opening stopped them from doing so.

Dressed in dark green robes with silver cords, a seemingly ominous set of four hooded beings scurried towards them.

"Oh, thank heavens." The queen said as she turned her heel and ran towards the unannounced group; meeting them halfway. She threw her arms around the first two that were within her reach.

"Mother, please, you're embarrassing us!" one of them shouted as she reached out to lower her head covering.

The other three followed suit, revealing their faces.

Adlar excused himself and joined his mate in greeting his daughters. Jervaise followed the apparently relieved king.

From where they stood, Splinter and the turtles could not hear what the royal family was saying to each other. But it seemed like the two elder turtles were reprimanding the four younger ones -- and the four were not taking it lightly; reasoning out in between every statement thrown at them. This went on for several minutes, until the two monarchs both visibly sighed their defeat and settled for embracing their offspring.

The turtlettes soon pulled away from the parents' hold and with vibrant smiles on their faces approached their equally eager guests.

This was a visit that would prove memorable for all of them.

* * *

"We're here!" Shelly announced to the group.

She and her sisters stood before a massive double-door, very similar to the side entryway of the throne room.

"This is where you'll be staying."

All of them stepped into the spacious room. Once again, Splinter and the turtles were awestruck.

"This place is bigger than the lair!"

Darishelle shook her head. "Of course not, Mikey. This area is only about the size of your living, dining and training rooms combined."

"Which is about half of our lair." Donatello said.

"This is only the common area." Lorishelle told them. "Notice the five doorways around us? Those are your sleeping quarters. Feel free to choose where you'd like to stay."

"Which one's closest to yours?" Raphael whispered to the princess beside him.

Roshelle couldn't stifle a nervous laugh when she saw Splinter shooting them a look. "Our quarters are at the other side of the castle. Good luck getting past our guardian."

"He doesn't seem to like us." Leonardo said.

"Which is strange, really." Mishelle answered, shrugging. "Jay probably knows that we like you guys."

WHACK

"Owwwww."

"Shelly…" Rose warned, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"What? It's true. He's never guarded any of our suitors so closely before because he knew from the very beginning that we never liked any…"

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Dart jumped in, her voice shaky behind an embarrassed smile. "We have asked our kitchen to prepare your favorites." She said, changing the topic. "In double quantities." She added, laughing a bit.

"We wouldn't want you to go hungry while you're here." Rose teased, knowing how much each male consumed.

"We'll discuss the matter of our itinerary over breakfast." Lori said. "I hope you're up for some sightseeing."

"Sweet dreams!" Shelly told the group as she and her sisters headed out.

The wise rat perceived that something was amiss. There was something about the turtlette quartet that did not seem right. And he wondered if his sons noticed this as well.

Snippets from a horrid dream that he had nights before suddenly flashed in his mind, making him shudder.

Splinter turned to face his sons and found them staring intently at the closed doors, with ridiculous smirks on their faces.

For his sons' sake, he hoped that he interpreted the vision wrong.

* * *

As soon as the doors closed behind them, the turtlettes collapsed to the marble floor. They breathed heavily; and Dart even covered her mouth to stop herself from crying out in pain.

They themselves were amazed that they were to hold back for so long; grateful that their robes hid the numerous cuts and bruises that were all over them.

And to top it off, their bodies ached; exhausted.

"Jay." Lori summoned, as she leaned on the wall for support. "Please take us to the castle spring."

"Of course, princess." They heard him reply, even though the mechanical eye was nowhere in sight.

The four were engulfed in a bright light and vanished.

They will have time to heal before the sun comes.


End file.
